A Mother's Seduction
by MarioXPeach15
Summary: After catching her son doing something he never should have done, The relationship between her, And her son changes... Drastically... Lemons, Incest.
1. Chapter 1 : Caught

I'd gotten home a little early after school and thought I'd take advantage of the empty house. A buddy of mine had given me a porn DVD that I couldn't wait to watch on our 52" TV with surround sound. I was sure no one was gunna be home for a few hours so I flopped the movie into the DVD player, took my shirt off, loosened my pants and got comfortable on the couch.

The movie was hot. It showed this really good looking older woman doing all kinds of stuff to this young dude. It wasn't long before I had my pants off and my dick in my hand, when all of a sudden...

"J-Jake? What are you doing?"

I jerked my head around and saw Rosalina standing off to the side of the couch with her mouth open in shock, looking down at me. My mouth dropped open.

"J-Jake, Answer me. Is this, What you do, While i'm not home?"

I was in shock. I let go of my dick and reached wildly for my pants. Rosalina took a quick step towards me putting her foot down on my crumpled pants pinning them to the floor. Rosalina took her glasses off her nose and gave me a worried look. "Well?"

Rosalina is a very nice woman.. She's a little stern most of the time, a little shy and somewhat unpredictable. She's rarely moody. She's 34 and quite beautiful really. She used to be a model. However, my father Ashton made her give it up when they got married. I think she's still a bit upset with that. Looking over me in the living room now, she looked a little more than just upset.

I didn't know what to say. I mean, really, wasn't it obvious what I was doing? I sat there looking at her with my hands in my lap trying to hide my dick the best I could. In hind-site, I guess I should have been reaching for the remote. My mom glanced in my lap then shot a quick look at the TV. The movie was still playing. I sat there as the sound echoed around the room.

"_**Do you want me to suck your cock?" The woman was asking the young boy on the TV." **_Rosalina whipped her head back around to me with a shocked look.

"J-Jake..." Rosalina said sadly.

To my horror, she spotted the DVD case lying beside me on the couch. She reached over, picked it up, and looked at it disapprovingly.

"Honey, Why would you..."Rosalina trailed off.

She studied the cover and quietly said the title to herself

"_**A Mother's Seduction".**_

I felt the last of my erection disappear. If my dick had had legs, I'm sure he would have taken off and left me on the couch alone to deal with this.

"A mother's seduction..." Rosalina repeated, whispering to herself. She turned back to the television screen in time to see this woman, about her age {Early forties}, nearly swallowing the boy's cock.

Rosalina looked back at me again worried again. I wanted to die. I reached for the remote to turn the TV off but my mother stopped me:

"What do you think you're doing?" Rosalina said with an upset tone.

I was a little confused by the question.

"I'm… …I'm turning it off."

"I didn't tell you you could turn it off." Rosalina said, Anger rising.

"Well no, but I thought…"

"You thought! You thought WHAT Jake?"

I assumed it was rhetorical.

"You thought you'd sit in MY living room naked and, and...?" Rosalina trailed off

I didn't know what to say to that. I mean… …Yeah, that's exactly what I thought, but I figured this was no time to be a smart-ass.

"I don't think you 'thought' at all…" Rosalina went on, "Suppose I had walked into this living room with a friend or, someone I worked with?"

Rosalina stood silent, waiting for an answer. Before I could say anything the boy's voice on TV filled the living room, _**"Let me fuck you now, Mom." **_

Rosalina turned her attention to the TV screen._** "Mom?" **_She questioned the TV.

_**The older woman was bending over the arm of the couch and "The boy" was stepping up behind her. We both watched as she reached back and guided his hard dick into her pussy.**_

My mother stood wide eyed for a few seconds then glared back at me.

"What kind of perverted movies do you watch?" Rosalina asked sadly. (Now she's sad again)

Rosalina took another look at the DVD cover in her hand then turned it over and began to read the back… ….Out loud.

"'_**A Mother's Seduction'. The steamy story of a lonely frustrated Mother and her hidden desire, and the son who is determined to break down her defenses and take advantage of her weaknesses." **_

I sat there, waiting for the hammer to drop. I was thoroughly embarrassed and terrified at the same time. She looked down at me from the DVD case sadly, then let her eyes drift to the TV.

_**The "Son" was working his hard dick in and out of his "Mother" from behind. The "Mother" was begging him to do it harder. {Had he done it any harder, he would have drove his "Mother" into the next room.} **_

"This is the kind of stuff you like to watch?" She asks; a kind of sadness dripping off each word; her eyes never leaving the TV screen. I didn't dare answer.

"This is the kind of sutff that excites you Jake; a mother that lets her son do that to her?" Rosalina went on. "That's wrong Jake. I suppose I'll need to make you an appointment with Dr. Washburn" Her Physiatrist. She says disappointedly; her eyes never leaving the television once as she talked me down.

I was speechless. I felt like some kind of pervert; like I'd been caught peeking into one of the neighbors bedroom windows late at night. I could just picture her telling my Dad and all three of us sitting in therapy for the next ten years. I just sat there naked with my hands in my lap. I didn't think I'd ever be able to get another hard-on again.

Rosalina turned to me and gave me a long hard look. " Well. . ." She scrutinized,

". . .You must be thinking about me, huh?." She says, totally catching me off guard.

Rosalina read my face and continued, "I mean after all, hear you are, looking at an Incest movie and your MOM walks in and catches you. No doubt that scenario has been played out somewhere in the beginning of this dreadful movie?"

_**She glanced back at the TV screen. The "Son" was sitting on the couch, his "Mom" now kneeling in front of him, between his legs. "Jerk off for me sweetie." She says. "I want to watch you cum." She adds as she licks her lips. **_

"Oh my god..." Rosalina spoke with such sadness as she watched. "I suppose, You would like to do that to me wouldn't you..." She asked.

_**Mom stood there with the DVD case in her hand and her foot planted firmly on my pants pinning them to the floor, watching, until the "Son" shot his load. **_

_**I heard mom, "Oh!" as the kid shot a huge load into the air in front of his 'Mother'. Before the boy was finished, the 'Mom' lunged forward with her mouth open and caught some of the boy's cum in her mouth and on her lips.**_

"I can't believe. . . . . . people do stuff like that." Rosalina said softly.

I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or herself.

She stood there and watched as the "Mother" licked the boy's cock clean.

I watched my Rosalina as she stood there watching. I didn't think I could feel any more uncomfortable. That is until my mom turned and looked at me.

"Well, go ahead Jake." Rosalina said as she looks into my lap.

I thought that was my cue to grab my pants and run to my room. But as I reached down towards my pants my Mom tells me, "No."

"You're not getting off that easy." She says as she grabs the remote and fast forwards the movie to the next sex seen. When she stops the movie, The "Mom" is giving her "son" a hand job behind some boxes in the garage. "We have to make this fast…" She whispers to her son, "…before your dad comes out here, and catches us."

"There." Rosalina said and stands there looking at me.

"What?"

"Well, go ahead."

"Go ahead and what?"

"Go ahead and, and... Jerk off. . ."

I felt my mouth drop open and I'd stopped breathing.

"I thought that's what you wanted to do. That's what it looked like when I came in here." She said to me, and then just stands there looking at me.

Well. . . I'm dumbfounded. I'm just staring up at her, covering my shriveled dick with my hands as best I could {Which was kind of pointless considering my dick and balls had high-tailed it up into my stomach someplace} and waiting for all this to end; hoping for something as simple as an earthquake, praying a meteor would slam into the earth; with any luck…maybe I would just die right there on the couch from a heart attack, leaving my mother to explain the circumstances to the authorities. The heart attack would be my choice out of the three…Less mess and carnage to clean up. I'm considerate that way.

"Whats wrong Jake?"Rosalina asked; still a hint of sadness in her voice.

I thought you liked this, I thought you wanted this." She says as she nods her head towards the TV.

"_**God Mom!" The boy says; filling the living room with his trembling voice. The mom looks back over her shoulder at the kitchen door to make sure they're still alone. Then she turns and gives her 'son's' cock her full attention. **_

I couldn't respond.

"I just figured since you liked jerking off to this kind of stuff, that you'd like it even more with your MOM watching. So, go ahead."

I'm confused. I can't tell if she really wants me to or if she's just trying to make me as uncomfortable as she can. I'm thinking the latter although she couldn't have made me feel any more uncomfortable if she inviting grandma, my school football team to come and watch.

"Is this not good enough Jake? Do I need to take my clothes off just like her on the movie?" She asks me.

There's something in her voice that makes me think she's really enjoying this whole thing . I'm not sure if it's the power she's wheedling or the heavy dose of humiliation she's dishing out. I suppose it's like Peanut butter &amp; Jelly… They're better together.

So…I'm sitting there staring up at her like an idiot. Deer in the headlights.

"Well?. . . .go ahead Jake, Don't keep me waiting!" She nods her head towards my lap.

I'm frozen. I'm afraid to move and I'm afraid to say anything. I'm thinking this must be a trick, some kind of 'Test' or something. You know, to find out just how much therapy I'll really need.

_**She turns her attention back to the TV briefly. The "Mom" is stroking her son's dick faster now. "Tell me when you're gunna cum Honey…" She says to her son. "…You can cum in my mouth so there's no mess." She smiles up at her son.**_

She looks down into my lap again. "We don't have much time Jake." She tells me as she looks at her watch. I'm starting to think she's serious.

"Your Father will be home pretty soon."

"Mom?"

"What?" She says nonchalantly; almost joyfully.

I'm still not sure what to say. I'm wishing this will all just go away.

"What's the matter Jake? Can't you not do it, With me standing here? Don't tell me you can't get it up with your MOM standing here?"

My eyes almost popped out of my head. Did she just say that? I've never heard my mother talk like this and I never expected to.

Truth be known… …I DO like these kinds of movies… "Forbidden sex" and all that. And I HAVE jerked off thinking about my Mom. My Mom is a very good looking woman, hot, with a kick-ass body. All my friends give me shit about it;

"Can you fix me up with your Mom?"

"Do you have any pictures of your Mom naked?"

"Do you have any of your Mom's underwear we can have?" Shit like that.

I've dreamed about situations that have led to just such a thing, but they never went quite like this. And when I didn't think it could get any worse;

"Move your hands Jake. I can't see." She said with a small hint of seduction in her voice.

"Mom, I…"

"Jake... Move your hands.. _**Now**_." The seductiveness wasobvious in her voice now . "Jake.." She demanded

I slowly, reluctantly, did what I was told to do. I slid my hands away to reveal my sorry, lifeless dick.

My mother's eyes were focused between my legs.

"Huh, I don't understand…" She teased. "I thought you liked this. You certainly looked like you were enjoying it when I walked in" She says. "Do we need to go in the garage or something? Get down behind some boxes? Or maybe out on the front porch so everyone can watch? I suppose you're into that too."

I figured she was baiting the trap. And she was doing it with great glee.

"Mom…"

"What Jake?"

"Can I go upstairs?"

"Why? So you can jerk off in the privacy of your room. I don't think so. That seems a little too 'Normal', don't you think?"

"I get it MOM."

Her brow narrowed, making her look more sinister. "I don't think you do." She stated; her tone even and sharp.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "But I'm not…" I began, but she cut me off.

"You're not WHAT Jake? I thought this was the kinda stuff that turned you on. What are you waiting for?"

"But… …I can't…"

"Well I hope you're not waiting for me to do it for you."

"No!" I almost shouted.

She stared at me for a few seconds. I couldn't read her at all. She looked at her watch again.

"It's getting late." She says. "I don't think you're trying hard enough." She says; my protests ignored.

"I guess I'm not as hot as the Mom in the movie, huh? Maybe you should watch the movie a little more. I'm sure that will help."

"Mom?"

Her eyes narrowed again, "What?"

There was a long awkward silence.

"You're going to sit there and do it or you'll be sitting here like this when your father comes walking through that front door. And if I were you, I would pray he doesn't bring anybody home with him, your choice. Maybe you'll think twice before you do something like this again in my living room."

She sounded callous and uncaring. Down-right heartless. My Dad would be home in less than an hour and a half, assuming, God forbid he didn't come home early. I don't know what she was expecting from me, but I tried to do as I was told.

I watched the movie, to keep from looking at my Mom.

She looked at me then looked down at my shriveled dick.

"Well…" She waited.

I halfheartedly began to rub my lifeless dick. It would seem my dick had blacked out, gone to its happy place leaving me to deal with all this. My lucky dick.

_**The "Mom" was kneeling down on the concrete floor of the garage now, one hand on the boys thigh, the other stroking his dick; hoping to make him cum quickly. "Come on Honey, before someone comes in." **_

_**The boy groaned and leaned into his mother's hand.**_

"_**That's it Baby. Give it to Mommy." She cooed. **_

_**The living room was filled with the "Mother's" voice. Mom and I listened as she whispered to her "son";**_

"_**Does it feel good Baby? Do you like me doing this to you?" She purred.**_

"_**I wish we had enough time to fuck again sweetie, but we can't get caught doing this." She tells him with great disappointment. She looks at his cock and chews lightly on her bottom lip while she obviously rethinks the situation. "Maybe you can put it in me for just a minute…" She moans. **_

_**Out of the corner of my eye, I can see my Mom watching the television intently. She seems to have momentarily forgotten all about me. Instead of getting up and running to my room like I should have, I turn my head and focus on her. **_

_**My eyes scan over her body. She looks good in her work clothes. Her long blonde hair lays sprawled over her shoulders. A dark tight skirt that hangs past her knees hides much of her beautiful legs, a silky white blouse that lays loose over her frame, the first two buttons undone, exposing a hint of the thin white under blouse that hid the roundness of her breast, and of course, the black high heels. She looks professional, yet soft and sexy. The hot Librarian look. **_

As I stare at her and rubbed my dick, I notice, to my surprise and horror, that my dick was starting to react. It wasn't in a coma after all. I could feel the blood rushing back to my loins. I'm not sure how to handle this unexpected turn of events. Before I have time to give it much thought, she turns towards me and catches me staring at her. She shifts her eyes to my lap.

Her eyebrows go up, "Well now..." She says. "…Looks like it isn't dead..." She said in a seductive tone

I froze; dick in hand.

"Isn't that nice?" She says. "Oh. . . . . . Don't stop now." She tells me.

She shoots another glance at her watch, "You're running out of time."

I'm embarrassed, afraid that I've failed the test. I brace myself for the wrath.

"Go ahead… …get your hand around it." She tells me.

I find her words and her tone strangely engaging. I comply.

I close my fingers around my dick and am amazed at just how hard I'm really getting.

"You better hurry before your father gets home." She says. Her tone and manner seems to have changed a little bit. She seems more… …pleasant.

"_**That's it, come on and fuck me!" The mom in the movie says. Her words echo off the walls.**_

_**We both turn and watch. The Mom is laying back on the hood of the car as the boy starts to fuck her. **_

Now I'm watching Mom watch the movie. She doesn't seem so tense. She seems truly interested in what she's watching. She looks a bit . . . . . .Dare I say. . .Subdued.

She turns her attentions back to me and once again finds me staring at her.

My dick is hard and swollen now; the tip is getting red and slippery. I continue to stroke myself as my eyes glide up and down her body.

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked with pure curiosity. She seems like she really wants to know.

More interested in the way my dick feels then the trouble I might get into, I tell her the truth,

"Because of the way you look." I tell her.

She raises her eyebrows and draws her head back a little. I think I caught her off guard. Her body language changes slightly, taking on less of an mixed stance, more of a passive, almost "little girl" posture, less upset. Her tone is more mild, the tone of someone that's modestly accepting a complement with just a hint of surprise.

"And… How do I look?" She asks as she straightens her blouse inadvertently gliding her hand over the ample cleavage the blouse barely covers.

"You look… …really hot."

She has no reply. She seems a bit embarrassed by my honesty.

Her eyes move down to my lap.

"It looks like you've managed to get it hard after all." She says; trying to regain some of the upsetness in her voice. I like the way she says it.

She stares between my legs, "Really hard." She adds with a tiny measure of either surprise or acceptance, I'm not really sure which. Maybe both.

"_**I'm gunna cum Mom!" The boy says. My Mom turns quickly to the television. I keep looking at her. My Mom watches as the boy steps back and the mother quickly scrambles between her son's legs. She takes hold of the boy's wet prick, opens her mouth, closes her lips over the head of her son's cock, and jerks him off into her mouth. She lets his cum pour out over her bottom lip for the camera and it's quite a load. **_

"Oh my..!" I hear my Mom whisper.

She turns to me, "Is that what you want to do to me Jake? She says. She's trying to sound stern again, appalled, but seems to be falling shy of the mark. We stare at each other for what seems like a long time. My hand is steady moving up and down in my lap. I'd love her too but I don't have the nerve to say it out loud.

"Are you going to cum… … looking at me?" She asks in a low, soft voice now; almost like she's thinking out loud. Hearing her say that makes me shiver. I shake my head 'yes' with tiny, quick shakes. That's the best I can do. I find her tone oddly soothing and exciting at the same time now.

"You're gunna get cum all over my couch."

I have no intention of stopping even if I could. I'm finding the experience pretty intense, to say the least.

She looks at her watch again.

"We're running out of time Jake." She tells me as she stares at my hard dick.

I notice that this time she said "We're" running out of time. My minds is running wild as she stands there watching me.

She takes a quick look at the TV. Then, as if she's making excuses, "I don't want my couch ruined…" She says softly. She pushes back her sleeves, throws her glasses on the coffee table, and drops to her knees in front me. She pushes my hand away and takes hold of my hard dick in her soft hand. I feel her fingers close around my cock. I think I'm dreaming as I watch her.

"You can't tell your father…" She whispers; staring at my erection as she opens her mouth and lowers her beautiful face. I can feel her moan a quiet surrender as she nuzzles between my legs and fills her mouth. She sucks softly at first and then with more enthusiasm. The sight of my mother's beautiful lips wrapped around my dick is too much and I can't hold back.

"I'm cumming!"

"Um-hum―" She acknowledges my words but seems surprised when my dick explodes in her mouth. She jerks her head back, and a thick rope of cum hits her forehead and splashes into her hair. There's a lot,

"Oh God!" She whispers, closes her mouth over my dick again and swallows as she jerks me off. Some cum dribbles from the corner of her mouth. She catches it with her free hand as it drips off her chin.

"Ump…um." She keeps stroking me; making me cum and swallowing what she can until she's gotten it all. She moves her head up and down over my dick a few more times as she looks up at me.

I'm in shock, just staring down at her. I just can't believe it.

"That was a lot." She says quietly.

She turns her attention back to my dick as she slowly moves her hand up and down, squeezing it gently. She looks like she's in her own little world; nothing like my mom that was so upset with me a few minutes ago. She milks the last few drops of thick cum from my dick. She smears it around the head of my dick with her thumb then slowly lowers her head and sucks the tip of my dick back in her mouth. The sensation makes me tremble.

She gracefully lets my prick fall from her hand and slowly stands. She looks at the cum in her hand and her whole attitude changes again.

"I can't believe you did this!" She says to me as she licks the cum off her lips.

"What?"

"I said I can't believe you did this."

"You can't believe I did what?"

"This." She shifts her eyes from mine to my wet dick and then to her hands. She looks almost disgusted now as she shows me her messy hands.

Once again, I was confused. I took offence to her attitude. I was instantly pissed.

She couldn't just send me to my room when she caught me… But Nooooo… She had to embarrass me and intimidate me and scare the shit out of me. Cum on the couch?! She should be glad there's not a pile of shit between the cousions.

If she wanted to blow me or just watch me jerk off, all she had to do was just come right out and say that. I'd dreamt about that very thing a thousand times.

I have to admit, it was great, but there was no need to humiliate me and make me think she was going to keep me there 'til my father got home.

What's up with that shit?

"I won't say anything to your father…" She tells me like she's doing me a big favor. "…As long as you've learned your lesson." She adds.

{For the life of me I can't figure out any "Lesson" here. If blowing me was supposed to be some kind of deterrent to keep me from jerking off in the living-room…Well…I thought she was gunna have to rethink that plan a bit.}

My mouth drops open. I'm pissed off to no end.

"You go right ahead and tell Dad." I burst out.

She was stunned. Not only by my defiance but by what I might be implying.

"Listen here Jake…" She started.

"Jake"

"No you listen!…" I went off. "…I' can't believe you'd blame all this on me. I'm sorry you caught me jerking off, I really am, but you're the one that wouldn't let me have my pants. You're the one that told me to watch the movie and rub my dick! And you're the one who dropped down on her knees and…"

We both heard the garage door opening. My Dad was home.

"Oh my God!"

"Shit!"

I grabbed for my pants. Mom looks at the cum on her hands and then quickly wipes off her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Hurry up!" She tells me, standing there like she doesn't know what to do with her hands. I picked up my pants but have no time to put them on. Mom grabs them from me and wipes her hands. I grabbed the DVD out of the DVD player and snatched up the case. Mom took off for the steps with me right behind.

"We have to talk!" She tells me from the bathroom threshold.

I gave her a dirty look as I ran past her heading for my room.

"Jake?"

I stopped and turned towards her, we stare at each other for a long second.

"You better not say anything." She tries to sound threatening but there's too much going through my head right now to care.

I heard the kitchen door open just before I closed my bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2 : Night

I didn't see Rosalina again until dinner time. She was quite, a bit preoccupied I guess; enough so that Dad asked her if everything was all right.

"Yeah, fine." She tells him as she moves the food around on her plate with her fork. "I have a report I have to finish by Monday, that's all. I can't seem to get it out of my head."

She shot a quick glance in my direction; a sad glance. We sat and ate; my father asking the usual questions.

"How was school?"

"How's baseball goin'?" Bla— Bla— Bla— Bla…

Every once-in-a-while, I caught Rosalina looking at me. She was hard to read. One second she looked mad, the next it was gone. I was beginning to worry about the repercussions heading my way.

The rest of the night went relatively normal. After dinner the dishes were cleared, Ashton sat down in front of the TV {The Yankees were playing at home} and Mom sat down at the dinning room table and opened her briefcase.

The only thing really different was the fact that I found myself looking at my Mom a lot. For a second I wondered how my Dad managed to get a woman as beautiful as my Mom and how lucky he was.

Her hair was back in a pony-tail; the tail hanging well past her shoulders. She had a long, pretty off-white sun dress on that had some-kind of yellow and pink floral print over one shoulder and down the other side. She seemed to float as she walked. She was bare foot; something she didn't do often. I found it very "Girl next door", although she was way more beautiful than any girl that had ever lived next door; or on the whole street actually.

Her make-up was light, her lips a pretty shade of pink. Her make-up looked fresh; like she'd freshened up a bit before dinner. That was something she didn't normally do. She looked much younger then forty-three. She looked… …Well, like she should be on the cover of some magazine.

I was sneaking glances at my Mom so much that I started to feel pretty self-conscious. I told them that I had a book report coming up and headed up to my room "To read".

"That's my boy." My old man boasted.

"He somethin' isn't he Kat?" {Kathy} Dad asked, never taking his eyes off the TV.

"Oh yeah, he's something alright." Rosalina agreed as she looked away from her paperwork only to find me staring at her again. I was close enough to first see her cheeks fill with color and maybe a hint of embarrassment in her eyes and then, the next second, her lips tightened and her eyes narrowed. She quickly turned back to her work.

I went upstairs and read for a book-report that wasn't due for three weeks. I straightened up my room and fucked around on my computer. I did anything to try and stop from thinking about what Mom had done this afternoon. But wouldn't ya know it; I ended up on a porn site dedicated to "Mature Women".

I was browsing through pictures and movie clips, stopping at the ones that reminded me of my Mom. There were a lot: 'Moms' getting themselves off; home alone, in the car, even in store dressing rooms. It was wild. I saw 'Moms' doing there 'son's' best friends and even their son's girlfriends too. And I watched movie clips of 'moms' doing more than one young boy at a time. It was pretty hot. I didn't see any Mom's doing the family pet but I'm sure, given the time, I would have eventually wound up there.

I'd gotten sucked into the computer and was shocked when I noticed the time. It was 12:20. Normally my parents would say good-night before they went to bed. I figured that Ashton had fallen asleep watching TV again and Mom was probably just pissed off or too embarrassed to bother.

I got up out of the chair and looked down at the bulge in my pants. I gave it a little rub and kinda smiled, picturing my Mom on her knees in front of me. I still couldn't believe it. I grabbed hold of the bulge and started to prance around the room like I was riding a stick horse. Evidently I was in an exceptionally good mood.

"I guess I'm gunna have ta take care of you before I'll be able to go to sleep, huh Partner?" I told the front of my pants. "You'll have to wait a few minutes though."

I figured I'd get ready for bed, {I sleep in my old gym shorts.} then I'd slip down to the kitchen real fast and get a drink before I came back up to deal with this hard-on I had. I slipped into my gym shorts, adjusted my hard dick, and headed for the kitchen.

I quietly walked down the steps. Sure enough, there was dad sleeping on the couch snoring away. I slipped into the kitchen and reached for the light switch.

I saw Rosalina, her back to me, still sitting at the dining room table in front of the work she'd brought home. She had changed for bed. She wore a pretty short, black night dress with thin straps that showed a great deal of leg. It was pretty hot.

She was leaning back in the chair, her head tilted way back and she was pulling at the scrunchie that held her hair in a ponytail. I watched her arch her back as she stretched. She was tired. I couldn't help but stare as she freed her long hair, ran her fingers through it, and then shook it out with a quiet moan and the slow, sexy swaying of her head.

She reminded me of one of those hot babes on the shampoo commercials. "More shine-Better body"

I watched silently, Ashton snoring in the back ground, as she stretched her arms over her head and then she wiggled her fingers to loosen them. A slow tired grown escaped her as she dropped her hands and rubbed her neck and shoulders.

I was mesmerized. I could feel my shorts getting even tighter. I instinctively reached down and adjusted my dick again.

"God." I heard my mom whisper. "I can't believe it." She moaned quietly to herself.

I was pretty sure I knew what she was thinking about.

I watched from the shadows of the kitchen as Mom massaged the back of her neck.

"You have to stop thinking about it." She advised herself under her breath before putting her elbows on the table and burying her face in her hands.

She shook her head slowly with regret and sighed long and slow.

It was right then, remembering the attitude Mom had when she first caught me this afternoon that I got an idea…

I quietly walked up to my Mom. I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder. She jerked around and saw that it was me.

"You scared me." She said quietly. Her eyes immediately caught the big bulge in my gym shorts as I stood next to her.

"I was just thinking about you, Mom."

This time it was me that was throwing around the sarcasm.

"Honey, You've got to stop, We, can't let it happen again.."

Her eyes bounced back and forth between my eyes and my shorts nervously. She leaned to one side a little to catch a glimpse of the couch. Dad was still sleeping. I just stood there.

"Are you okay Jake?"

" I just came down to get a drink and saw you here. You look kinda. . . . . .stressed."

"Well, I have a lot on my mind."

"I bet you do."

Mom cocked her head a little, trying to figure out what I was up to. She again looked at the erection I was sporting.

"I don't think you should be walking around like that." She says nodding her head towards the front of my shorts with a flushed look on her face. She shot another look towards the couch.

I looked down at the bulge. "It wasn't like that when I came down the steps." I lied.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I got that watching you doing the hair-thing and all." I told her matter-of-factly.

She looked a little surprised at my bluntness and a little uncomfortable with it as well. I was glad to put the shoe on the other foot.

"Jake, what do you want?" She asked sternly.

"I'm not really sure."

"Jake." She whispered sadly

She turned to her paperwork for a few seconds while she assessed the situation. She bit her lip a little and softly scratched her face with her long fingernails. She turned a little more in her chair so she could see the couch better and talk to me at the same time. She looked worried.

"That should have never happened Jake. . ." She started.

". . .but it did and we can't change that." She says.

"I know."

"I think it would probably be best if we just forget today ever happened." She says.

"Best for who?" I shot back; glad that I was actually holding some good cards this hand.

"So what are you going to do…Blackmail me?" She says, shocked that I might even consider such a thing. Blackmail hadn't really entered my mind 'till then.

"I have an idea." I told her.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…" I leaned in closer, "How about… …another blowjob?" I asked with a lump in my throat. I was really hoping I didn't look as scared as I really was. I was fucking around with fire here.

She jerked her head back on her neck.

"Jake!" She shot a look towards the couch. ". . .You need to stop it. What if your father wakes up and hears you?" She asked in a voice that tried to sound stern

"Well… …that wouldn't be very good." I said sarcastically.

She stared at me for a few seconds.

"Jake?" She looked pretty tense. "We can talk about this tomorrow morning after your Father leaves to play golf."

She had a hopeful look in her eyes. But she hadn't let me off the hook that easily this afternoon.

"We can do that." I told her.

She looked a little relieved. But before she had a chance to say anything or get to comfortable, I told her, "But for right now…"

She looked at me attentively.

"I think that maybe you should take care of this."

I swallowed hard. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I did it anyways. I pulled the front of my shorts down. A bold move for sure. Sink or swim here.

"Jake!" She gasped as she slid her chair back real quick. She looked down at my hard-on and jerked her head towards the couch again to make sure my dad wasn't sitting there watching all this. He snored lightly with his back to us.

"Jake! Put that thing away before your father wakes up."

I leaned in towards her a little and whispered, "I guess we'd have some explaining to do, wouldn't we Mom?"

"You can't be serious…" She whsipered. "You want me to do that …Here?… Now?"

I was standing my ground.

Believe me, the thought of my Dad waking up and catching me exposing myself to mom, scared the shit out of me. But the thought of what my Mom had done earlier that day; the picture of her with her lips around my cock, well―it was like a drug. I really wanted more.

Her eyes flickered back and forth from my Dad back to the hard dick right in front of her as she shifted nervously in her chair. She certainly looked conflicted.

She looked the way I probably looked when she stood over me in the living room this afternoon telling me that I didn't have much time to comply with her demands.

She groaned quietly as she scrutinized her predicament. She could have just got up and run up the stairs but she didn't. She truly was running out of time. Dad could wake up at any second and see us and she knew it.

I didn't respond. I just stood there with my dick out, waiting. I felt kinda like the family pet that shit on the new carpet. I wasn't really sure what was gunna happen but I knew it was coming.

"I can't do this… …I won't do this" She whispered under her breath. She took a deep breath; looked over nervously at Dad, and then shot a quick look around the kitchen.

". . Not here." she whispered anxiously.

"In my room?" I suggested, more than surprised at her responce.

"No―Not in your room, Jake." She rolled her beautiful eyes. " If your father wakes up. . ." She cut her eyes at him, ". . .and sees that I'm not in our bed, he'll come looking for me. "

"How bout the garage then?" I asked with a smirk on my face. {Like the movie she'd caught me watching}

She exhaled loudly and rolled her eyes again.

"I can't believe this." She groaned.

She looked at the couch one last time then back to me. She stood up slowly, "Come on…"

I tucked myself in and followed my Mom.

"She's really gunna." I thought.

I felt like a little kid that just stole Santa's sled.

Mom led the way to the garage. She opened the door, took one final glance back through the kitchen before descending the five steps into the cool garage. She walked directly to the front of my Dad's cherry MG; the furthest spot from the kitchen door, and turned to me with her hands on her hips.

"Did you shut the door?"She asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure Jake?"

"Yes Rosalina I did!"

"Please lower your voice. I don't like having to do this one little bit Jake." She lied.

She sounded pissed again. But I really didn't care. All I could concentrate on was that I was going to watch my beautiful mom give me another blow-job

It was dark in the garage. I flipped the tiny light on above the workbench.

"Turn that light off."

"No."

"What do you mean 'No'? If your father opens that door he's going to see us."

" We can duck down behind the car. I want to watch you."

"What? Watch? Why?"

"Because you're so hot." I told her honestly.

She stared at me for a few long seconds but said nothing. She rubbed her lips together. I thought she was about to change her mind then she slowly, seemingly reluctantly, squatted down.

"Come- mere." she says reaching out for the top of my shorts with a certain measure of distaste on her face.

I stepped right up to her and she pulled my shorts down to my knees.

"We have to hurry." She whispered.

"I know… …Before someone catches us.'" I quoted the movie.

"I love you Jake." She whispered under her breath and shook her head slowly as she started to run her long fingers over my hard-on; examining it. Her tone was harsh but her eyes were soft and wanting.

She glanced up at me, "Honey…" She whispered. "This is really wrong. Did you know that?" She added as she returned her attention to the hard dick in front of her. She plucked a tiny piece of lint off the tip of my dick with her long fingernails and flicked it to the floor. She returned to her scrutiny as she moved my hard dick from one side to the other; inspecting, seemingly indifferent like it was a job she'd been doing forever.

She could take all night as far as I was concerned. She looked incredibly sexy down there.

"How long have you been thinking about me like this Jake?" She asked me as she ran her fingertips over me.

It was getting a little hard concentrating on the conversation as I watched her.

"I don't know, for a while I guess."

"I can't see why you would want me to do something like this to you." She says. The question sounded sincere.

"You mean besides the fact that you're gorgeous?" Another burst of honesty.

She looked up at me as she crouched there. She looked like she actually appreciated the compliment.

She turned us both a little so that the light from the workbench showed her pretty face more clearly. She caught the long strands of hair that hung in her face with the fingernail of her pinky and hooked them behind her ears; first one side then the other.

"Is that better?" She says as she looks up at me. There seems to be no sign of resentment in her eyes.

She opened her mouth wide and I watched my dick slowly disappear.

I gasped, "Jeez!"

When she had it all in her mouth she wrapped her full pretty pink lips softly around it and sucked.

She stared into my eyes as she slowly, very slowly, pulled her head back until just the red tip was left between her lips. She was putting on a show. She was teasing me. Showing me just how sensual she could be.

"Mom!" I moaned and rested one hand on the front of the car to steady myself while I watched her do it again.

"You look so…so…amazing… doing that." I told her.

Her pointy tongue twirled slowly around the head of my dick as her hand slid down to the base. She didn't look like someone being blackmailed. I felt her pinky touch my ball sack. She held me firmly and began to bob her head back and forth over me in earnest; taking all of my hard cock all the way in her mouth until her lips touched her fingers.

She wasn't fooling around. She wanted to make me cum as fast as she could and she knew just how to make that happen.

She took it out of her mouth and started jerking me off real fast as she glanced at the garage door.

She shut her eyes and let her tongue flicker around the head some more. The head of my dick slapped her lips repeatedly, smearing her pink lipstick and covering her lips with my pre-cum.

"You taste yummy. . ." She whispered.

Rosalina's attitude seemed to completely change by now

I lost my breath when Mom licked her lips and filled her mouth with it again. I felt her moan as she sucked it.

I slipped my hands behind her head and pulled her beautiful long hair back into a ponytail so I could better see her face. She stopped and looked up at me again with just the head of my dick in her mouth. I held her head still, I felt her slide her hands to my bare hips. I slowly pushed forward. She let me slowly start to fuck her mouth. She didn't look so mad now.

I can't describe how she looked. All I can say is that she looked hotter and sexier than any slut I'd seen in any porn magazines or any movies.

I could hear her, "Ummm― Ummm― Ummm― Ummm…" each time I pushed it in her mouth. I could feel the tip of my dick hitting the back of the throat with each stroke.

After a few minutes she pulled back, letting my dick fall from her mouth. It was really wet now. She spread her spit all over it as she stroked it quickly. That squishing sound filled the garage.

Then mom stared at my cock and got this seductive look on her face and said something I wasn't expecting;

"I bet you want to put your dirty thing in your mommy's pussy don't you"?" She cooed as she stroked me. I was a bit surprised at the seductiveness of her tone. The show that she was putting on made me temporarily forget that she "Didn't want to do this".

She looked at my cock as she pumped it and talked.

"Don't you want to have sex with your mommy, Do you want to bend of over this car and put your dick inside of me?"She cooed.

I thought the questions might be rhetorical.

She looked up, "Is that what you want me to do Jake? You gunna tell me you'll tell your father what we did. . . what I'm doing now." She stroked me more aggressively. " Is that what you're gunna tell me so I have no choice but to let you do that to me?

She was moving her hand faster now. "Are you Jake, Are you gonna fuck your mother?… …Aren't you going to guck me, Like i'm a slut, Aren't you Jake?"

I told her with a quick breath what she wanted to hear, "Yes!"

She took one last look at the door that led to my father. I swear I saw her eyes roll back when she sucked my cock back in between her lips.

She sucked and licked it for a minute or so, like she loved the taste; like it was a big Pop-cycle and she couldn't get enough of it. She pinned it to my stomach with her lips and kissed the belly of it; kissing her way to my balls. It felt amazing. It was all I could do to keep from cumming.

I have to admit, I wasn't thinking much about my Dad catching us at this point. I don't think I could've cared less at that moment. I was way too wrapped up in my Mom. It became quite apparent that Mom wasn't giving Dad a lot of thought either when she stood up and turned to face the car. She pulled her night dress up around her waist, and leaned over the hood of the small car.

Her ass was beautiful. A thin light blue string from her thong separated her firm ass checks. The thin, transparent patch of material that covered her pussy, looked wet. It was soaked with her juices. The juices that I, no doubt, made her secrete.

She looked back over her shoulder, _**very seductively**_, "Come on Jake, This is what you want, To see my pretty butt, To put your dick in my, To have sex with yuor mother?" She cooed as she reached back and caught the string of her thong with a long fingernail to pull it to one side.

I hesitated. I wasn't sure who was in control here but quickly decided I didn't care.

"I knew this was what you wanted when I caught you jerking off to that movie… …You wanted to have sex with me, didn't you? Come on then― F-f-f-fuck me!." She demanded through a seductive smile.

I slipped up behind her. My hard cock slipped easily into her wet pussy. I felt mom push back hard to make sure she had it all. She made small circles with her ass as she pushed back. She released her thong, rested both hands on the car, and laid her cheek on the cool red hood of the little MG.

"Come on!" She she moaned.

I fished her thong out of the crack of her ass. It was soaked too now. I pressed it to the cheek of her nice round ass with one hand and held her lacey night dress out of the way with the other so I could see better. I started to fuck her. Slow at first; watching it go in and out of Mom's slippery, pink pussy. "It matches her lips…" I thought. I started to fuck her faster and harder.

In just a few minutes Rosalina lifted one bare foot up and propped it up on the front bumper. She positioned herself more securely on the front of the car and then did the same with her other foot, spreading them far apart and crouching to keep her ass low enough, giving me a better view and better access. She pushed back on me using the bumper and the windshield for leverage. She felt tighter and it felt like I was in even deeper now.

I held her there and shoved forward as she pushed back. It felt amazing and the view was incredible.

Rosalina grunted each time my balls smacked her clit. Each grunt seemed to get a little louder as my thighs slapped into hers.

"Umh― Umh― Umh― Umh― Umh― Umh― Umh―"

I don't know how I lasted as long as I did.

"I'm gunna cum!" I groaned through my tight lips.

Rosalina didn't slow down a bit. If anything, she moved her ass faster in response.

I let go of her thong and filled my hands with the roundness of each ass cheek. I spread my fingers apart and dug into ass as I drove up into her.

"Mmm, fuck me Jake, fuck me like your slut…" She moans. I hear her whine through labored breathing. "You're making me cum! Make me cum out of my dirty pussy, fuck me hard"

The timing couldn't have been better. I started to shoot a tremendous load of spunk into Rosalina's sweet pussy as she pushed up onto her hands and rocked her ass up and down and side to side. She moved her ass in small circles as she pushed off the windshield of the car.

"Oh God Jake! FUCK!"

I could feel her ass quivering.

"Oh God!" She says and buried her mouth in her forearm and bit down in an attempt to muffle her moans. "UMMMMMMMMMMMMM" she groaned.

We both came and came hard. I could feel stuff pouring out of her pussy with each trust, running down my balls and onto my thighs. I could feel it splashing my legs as my balls slapped her pussy.

Rosalina collapsed on the front of the MG trying to catch her breath; her heavy breathing drowning out what she was trying to say.

I let my hands glide over her firm ass-checks, running both thumbs down the crack of her ass; marveling at its shape. I hear her moan quietly as my thumb eased over her asshole. I pulled out and slide my fingers down to her soaked pussy.

I took a few seconds feeling how wet and swollen her pussy lips were. They were soft and slippery. I touched her clit. It was hard and swollen. She jerked her ass in response each time my fingertips glided over it. I could feel that Mom's pussy was smooth, shaved and I spread some of the wetness over its softness.

I don't know how long we stayed there like that but I was in no hurry to leave the garage. At that point, I doubt I could have even found my way back to my room.

She mumbled something again, but I still couldn't understand what she was saying with her face buried in her arm.

I stepped around to the front fender, "What?" I whispered. "I can't hear you."

She lifted her head and looked over at me. She took a deep steady breath and released it.

"I suppose.. You'll tell your father if we don't do this again right?." She said seductively as she lay her head back down on the car and concentrated on breathing.

I couldn't believe that after all this, the horny Rosalina was still here. I smiled and tucked my wet dick back into my shorts.

Then Mom did something else that shocked me. She slid off the hood of the car and dropped down to her knees in front of me again. She pulled me to her by the front of my shorts.

She griped as she exposed my tired, wet dick. She glided the tip of one finger down its slimy length as it hung semi-soft in front of her. She twirled her finger around the sloppy head a few times then rubbed her thumb and finger together. She looked like she was in deep thought as she watched her fingers sliding back and forth together.

"You'll wanna do something sexy …Like fuck me on the kitchen table or cum on my face, I bet. . ." She cooed, staring at my prick the entire time she bitched.

She wrapped her fingers around my wet, semi-hard dick and pulled at it roughly, seductively, anxiously, stretching it. It didn't really hurt but her attitude kinda caught me by surprise.

"I love you…" She reminds me. "So much…" She cooed as she took me in her mouth again. I leaned back on the hood of Ashton's car while she sucked my dick clean.


End file.
